


Trapped with No Way OUt

by AvengersAssemble_99



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Escape, F/M, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Irondad, Norman Osborn is evil, Tony Stark Has A Heart, kidnapped peter and tony, mentor/mentee relationship, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengersAssemble_99/pseuds/AvengersAssemble_99
Summary: There was no getting out of this. At least not without Tony or Peter dying at the hands of their ruthless captors. On the wall, sticks were scratched in. 8 for all of their attempts at weak escapes, and another 40 beside  it. The duo had been there for forty days, over a month, no one had come and they were weakening. They needed help, and they needed it yesterday.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 40





	1. Day 1

Peter watched in morbid curiosity as Norman Osborn strode into the Midtown gymnasium. On the bleachers sat hundreds of students, all different ages from 6th graders to 12th. They all watched expectantly as he walked in with a black magic hat. One you’d see a magician use, but he was composed. Giving nothing of his true intentions as he stood in front of the huge crowd. 

“Midtown students” He greeted, immediately getting an uproar from the eager children, all waiting to see who would get the one in a lifetime opportunity for a high schooler to intern for one of the top tech companies. “I know why you are all here today, and I am so excited to be here” 

A teacher walked up to him and he leaned down to hear what she had to say. Peter couldn’t help but feel like there was something else in the motivation to suddenly want to do this. It wasn’t like anybody knew about his internship for Mr. Stark though. Mr. Morita whispered something into Mr. Osborn’s ear. “Okay, change of plans, we’re going to hurry this up because there’s another event I have to go to” 

Something in the way he said 'event' made the teen concerned, it sounded off for some reason. He wasn’t sure but it was just, there. Norman got himself under control wiping invisible wrinkles from his suit. “As you all know” He boomed into the provided microphone, “We are taking in one intern out of all of you to come intern for me over the summer. We will be choosing that person today.” 

With a wide smile on his face, he picked an envelope from the hat. His eyes landed on Peter’s though. A look so cold that Peter almost missed it before vanishing instantly as if it had never been there in the first place. “Drum roll please!!!” 

The sounds of students stomping their feet echoed throughout the large room bouncing off the walls and hurting Peters enhanced healing. In vain, he tried to place his hands to block out some of the overwhelming sounds. 

“Peter Parker!” Peter’s hands slowly moved from his sensitive ears, locking eyes with the multi-millionaire. No, this wasn’t supposed to be how it went down. He squeezed his eyes shut before placing a-what he hoped was a sincere smile on his face and walked down to the center where a certificate was waiting. 

“Thank you” He whispered timidly accepting the invitation as the man held up Peter’s hand in the air as if he’d just won a boxing match. With a nod, Normal hurried out of the gym and into a fancy limo as everyone went back to their usual. Peter glanced at the certificate not missing the small SM in the top left-hand corner. This wasn’t good in the slightest. 

“Ned!” Peter whisper-yelled when everyone dispersed, and they were gathered around their lockers. Ned’s head shot up with wild eyes, hurrying over to where his friend currently resided. 

“Peter, what happened? You just won and was it was supposed to happen, did you know? Why didn’t you tell me? I mean he was kind of looking at you the entire time? Well, not kind of, really looking at you? It was super creepy, did you find it creepy? I did” 

“Ned” Peter cut off Ned’s word vomit. Ned blushed furiously but motioned for Peter to continue, “He knows” 

Ned held back an audible gasp. Peter nodded fright taking over his body. Anxiety washed over him in a wave of nervousness and dread. If Osborn knew that he was spiderman that obviously he wanted to work at the company for other reasons. Experiments perhaps? Maybe a soldier? 

“What if he wants to replicate the serum” Their eyes widened as Peter began frantically fishing his phone from his worn out bag. Even though the bag was barely 2 months old, Peter had not been very say…kind? to it, throwing it against walls and webbing them there. Opening the phone app he rang Mr. Stark’s speed dial. 

One ring, two rings, three rings, four. No answer. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to block out the panic. He didn’t feel safe, he needed Tony, his father-figure here now. 

“Ned,” Peter said quietly, “I need to go, but you need to stay here and act okay, if anyone asks I got sick and went home” 

“Okay,” Ned said worriedly. His eyes crinkling in concern. “Maybe you should, I don’t know swing by the tower on your way home” 

“Yeah, that’s what I’m going to do,” Peter said before hurrying out of the building and out of the eyesight of his watchful peers. He stumbled outside and into an alley pulling out the infamous spiderman suit Mr. Stark had made for him almost a year ago. Since then the ‘internship’ had been kept secret and completely out of the public eye. As far as his classmates knew it was a tall-tell and old fake news. 

As he swung over he contemplated how Osborn had found out, if he found out of course. There were no warnings that someone was watching him over the past few months. Within the last two years, the mentor-mentee relationship had grown more and Peter no longer had any issue going to Mr. Stark with complications. This was why when he said nothing was wrong, nothing was wrong. Except everything was wrong and there was nothing he could do to fix it until he talked to Mr. Stark.

“Mr. Stark!” Peter called as he entered the lab. No thanks to Friday who was under maintenance from a week ago. He thought that she’d be good to go by now though, apparently, the upgrades were more than just a few kink workouts. 

“Peter!” A sinister voice spoke coming out from the shadows. Not good, not good, not good Peter inwardly panicked. His eyes landed on the billionaire in the center. He unconscious and bleeding head hanging down onto his chest, arms and legs chained to the chair he was currently attached to. “So fun of you to join us” 

“What did you do to him?” Peter yelled, attempting to run over to the billionaire but was stopped when two guards stepped out in front of him each with a gun pointed to his father-figure's head. Peter went pale, all blood draining from his face at the sight of the all-too-vulnerable ironman. “Stop” 

Osborn laughed. Like really laughed, a belly laugh at the reactions of the vigilante. “Stop” He mimicked, glancing over at his minions, “He asked me an adult to stop. You heard that right?” 

The minions nodded in agreeance each letting out their own laughs, it wasn’t all that hard to do with the threats of their families dangling over their heads like a carrot stick. Peter growled, under the spiderman mask Karen was trying to find a way to get to the trapped man without any fatal injuries.

“There seems to be no plausible way around to Tony Stark” Her robotic voice informed. Peter sighed frustratedly bringing his attention back to the no longer laughing CEO. 

“What do you want” He growled fists clenched, eyeing the guns, fingers hovering slightly over his web-shooters. Trying desperately to remember his training from Black Widow. To pay attention to the enemies motives, stances, and movements. Along with their motivation. What could be Osborn’s motivation? 

“What do you want Peter?” Osborn asked glancing at his fingers like a girl admiring her mani-peti. “I ask you, what could you possibly want with all of this power you hold in your stupid sixteen year old hands?” 

Another sigh. Peter knew now, this whole thing was just a way to throw Peter off. Osborn obviously didn’t know about the internship and loyalty to his mentor. He must have been suspicious though because it was all a trap to get him here. To confirm the suspicions that Peter would turn to a trusted adult. 

“Let him go,” Peter said letting his guard down eyes glancing over at the silhouette. 

“This guy?” Norman teased shoving the chair and Tony let out a grunt of pain from the shift. 

“yes,” Peter said simply. He wanted to at least get a good look at his mentor's injuries, make sure there was nothing life-threatening, or altering. 

“Okay,” Osborn said motioning to his minions, “Let him go” 

The 3 men looked at their boss in confusion. Looking at one another for the answer that just wasn’t there. Peter was thrown off as well, this was now what he had expected to happen? But nothing was ever this easy, and despite Osborns pitiful attempts, Peter wasn’t letting his guard down. 

“do you not speak English” Normal quipped, “Llleeeetttt hhhhiiimmm ggggoooo” He longated. 

The men hurried to unlock the chains currently propping the man up in the chair. “Thank you” Osborn said before bringing his attention back to Peter, still in his spiderman suit. “The things you have to do to get good help from people, am I right?” 

Peter just nodded afraid for the life of the now free man. He watched Osborn who motioned for Peter to check out his mentor, but something felt off and his spider-sense was going crazy when he stepped towards the group of men. The man let out another grunt of pain and Peter’s resolve broke as he hurried over to the man. 

“p'ter” Tony slurred his eyes barely open and head tilted back, too weak to hold it up on his own.  
“Mr. Stark” Peter whispered holding the man’s head above the floor and into his lap. “KAREN, give me vitals” 

“Heartbeat 180bpm, blood pressure normal, lacerations, concussion, a fractured leg, and evidence of forced drugs.” She said. Although she sounded worried. Could AI’s do that? Tony grunted again eyes suddenly widening despite already falling into unconsciousness. 

“p’ter!” He gurgled out. Peter glanced behind him seeing the notion of something coming down on him before he blacked out. 

When Peter woke up he was groggy and tired. His movements were sluggish and he was incredibly disoriented. Slowly he moved his head to get a better look at where he was. He felt like he was moving and his arms were uncomfortably bound behind him. He suspected he was on the ground when the men around him were sitting in car seats speaking about something that he couldn’t get. Beside him, Mr. Stark was asleep again. 

“T’ny” He rasped only to find out that his words were slurred. It also gained the attention of their captors who stood up with a needle in between his fingers. 

“You’re a lot of trouble” The stranger growled plunging it into Peter’s vein again. That was the last thing he saw of the small truck.

“Peter!” rough hands shook him awake. With a groan, Peter forced his eyelids open allowing light to shine through. The light was blinding and he shut his eyes with an audible hiss. “Peter” 

Peter tried again this time slower and took in his surroundings at a reasonable pace. They seemed to be trapped in a cell. This was a new predicament. Nothing new for the Stark beside him, but for the teen who’d never experienced this, it was going to be rough. 

“Mr. Stark are you okay” Peter gasped at the injuries the billionaire had sustained once he’d gotten enough energy to even sit up. His hands were tied together with rope. A smile spread across his face, he could break this. With a deep breath, he yanked on them. It only ground into his wrists even more. 

“I think they drugged us,” Tony said from his place leaned up against the filthy wall. Two metal cots sat next to each other, a beige mattress on top. They were both seated on opposites sides hands bound to 3 mental bars. 

“I can get out of this” Peter whispered holding back the rush of hysteria. He was going to die here, alone, and trapped with no way out. “I can get out of this, I’m spiderman, I can-“ 

His reassurances were cut off when a very familiar scientist strode into the room. Norman was smiling down at the duo eyes glinting with pride at his work. Clapping his hand together more scientists hurried into the room immediately following directions given to them prior to heading in.

“What do you want with him? You grievances are with me” Tony ground between his teeth. They were locked together his hands rolled into tight fists. Peter noticed and felt guilty for the angst he was putting his mentor through. Why couldn’t he just be a normal sixteen-year-old kid sometimes? 

“That’s just it Stark” Normal said calmly arms loosely at his side, “They aren’t just with you. Not anymore, not when I have the power of Spiderman in my hand. Clearly you two have something else going on as well. Father-son crap. Anyway you each have something that I want, and I’m not letting you go until I get it” 

“what do you want,” Peter said through the quick-moving arms of the doctors around him. 

“That’s for me to know and you…not to know,” Norman said with an eerie chuckle. He left the two in silence wracking their minds for a way out.


	2. Day 40

Trapped with No Way Out – Day 40  
Sorry this took so long to get out, I had it all written out, and then it didn’t save! Had to rewrite all 2000 words from scratch. Either way, I hope this chapter was worth the wait. over 3000 words. 

Location: Unknown

Time: 6:30am 

Days trapped: 40 

Peter woke up groggily blinking sleep from his sluggish eyelids. He moved his stiff neck from its position leaning on his shoulder. His wounds screamed in pain. The slashes in his side, and the cuts on his back. Not to mention the soreness from having to run and bench press every day he’s been here. Part of the testing he guessed. The motive for it still wasn’t clear, but he just assumed the two workers were just lunatics. 

Looking across from him he could see Tony in a similar position head hanging down onto his chest instead of the side. Peter sighed, he’d dragged them into this mess, him and his stupid spidery powers. After 8 tries he couldn’t even get them out. All 8 only resulted in being dragged back and each having the same bone broken. His arm throbbed at the thought and he winced. 8 times broken. Tony’s was still swollen. 

From outside the door, Peter could hear the faint sound of footsteps getting closer. Fear clenched in his heart, they’d had it drilled into their heads that they needed to be awake before Dr. Hias, and Norman walked into the cell. Peter sighed dragging himself up a bit, wincing in pain when it tugged on his wrists, which were closed around heavy cuffs rubbed raw

“Tony” He whisper-yelled trying in vain to draw the attention of the billionaire. How no one had come to save them yet astonished the both of them. Tony barely grunted, but stay fast asleep. Peter’s heart pounded fear encompassing him. 

The rules, they’d learned since the very beginning, were very, very, very important. They were set up in such that a way, that if you’d break one, you were probably breaking at least two more, if not three. It really just kept you all the more obedient. The first one they’d learned was that they had to be awake by the time their company got there. 

The steps got louder, Peter’s heart pounded faster, “tony!” His voice got louder. Thoughts of previous days flooded his mind. Fire, scalpels, electricity, water, pain, pain, pain. 

“Tony!” This time it was more like a strangled yell. The footsteps were almost there now, halting outside the door as the lock clanged against the metal door, and then the sound of the iris scan. “Tony, please” 

But the man stayed as still as ever, completely oblivious to Peter’s rising panic, and the pain that was about to present itself. Osborn walked in. Prestigious as always, hair tidy, adorning his signature grey blazer. 

“Peter” He greeted eyes sparkling with mischief. Against his will, Peter shrunk back into himself pulling at his vibranium cuffs as Osborn neared him. Bending down the older man looked into his eyes with a pitying look Peter fought the urge to yank on his chains and stayed still watching the stone floor. Osborn smiled when the room remained silent and walked over to the still, sleeping Tony. 

With a wave of his hand, a mops bucket of water was brought in and set next to Osborns feet who surveyed it and then nodding to the guards who lifted it up and dumped it over the billionaire. Peter pushed back the outrage he was feeling. The man had been tortured mere hours prior. Tony deserved sleep. Peter brought his Tony again, the man jerking awake spluttering out profanities. He glared at Norman who only laughed in mockery at the shivering man. 

Tony just glares, doesn’t say anything just glares. Peter’s afraid at first, that they’ll be punished but Norman only laughs harder motioning to the door as Dr. Hias walks in. Her white doctor coat practically shines with cleanliness, and Peter feels immaculate with his dirty gray tank top and sweatpants with bloodstain patches. 

Peter had learned a lot about Dr. Hias not just that she loved to talk while she worked. Her husband died, a gruesome death, because Spiderman, well, he caught him. Or at least that was she thought. In all honestly, Mr. Hias or Jonah Hias was a serial killer. To her, he was an accountant, with no other goal in life than to be her family, but he needed a witness for his ‘innocent actions’ and he had one. Maybe he was in love with her and maybe he wasn’t when he died he left a woman in love with him, and a big ass mystery back on earth as to, was he a serial killer or was he not? Police still hadn’t figured it out.

“What is the plan for today,” Norman asks his assistant who gave him a sickly sweet smile. It wasn’t long before Peter really realized that she wasn’t as sweet as she looked. She was pristine, and perfect from her head to her toe, always gathered and put together, and always calm. It was a smart act. She got the reputation she wanted while avenging her husband's death. Win, win for everyone except Peter-and tony of course.  
“More of the usual” The way she said usual made a chill run up Peter’s spine, his hair stead on end, and fear made his stomach crawl. An inkling of fear was in Tony’s eyes but he made no move to reject the words. It hadn’t ended so well last time. Peter cringed at the memory. He could feel Tony’s eyes on him as the cuffs were removed from the wall hooks and the guards gripped them. Peter had reason to believe that the guards were mutants. If the strength didn’t already give it away, there was always the above-average muscles that they had. 

The eyes continued until the door shut behind Peter and he was dragged into the training area, better known as his own personal torture hell.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Location: The New and Improved Avengers Compound (TNAIA)   
Time: 13:58

Days Attending: 33

Natasha groaned. It had been a little over a month and the team of rogues was still no closer to finding their friend-friends? They had no leads, and no supplies, still trapped in the category of ‘criminals’ the titles were everywhere, and it was a common occurrence to find their faces stuck on a piece of crumpled yellow paper hanging on trees and the sorts. Rhodey was currently trying to restore their reputations with the ever-so-cooperative-General Ross. Not. 

“Nat?” Clint walked out of his room. At 2 pm no had eaten yet, to be frank, no had done anything self-care-ish since the fall-out of the Avengers. Always on edge, always on the run. Sometimes Natasha wished she could go back. Maybe have helped Team Ironman as they’d been dubbed, and then they’d surely been pardoned by now. The rogues would sign the accords and there would have been no lies exposed. Tony wouldn’t have almost died. 

“Hey Clint” She murmured reaching over to grab her book. They were seeking refuge in the Avengers Compound, it had been approved by Pepper as she had ownership over the private property. It also meant that nothing could go in and out with her permission lest it be breaking and entering. 

She felt the couch she was in lower slightly on the side opposite of hers and she picked her head out of her hands glancing at Clint through tired eyes. He was sporting the same raccoon eyes. She almost laughed at it and would’ve if they weren’t in this specific predicament. Everyone just wanted to find them and bring them home. 

“Any leads?” He asked. She shook her head, no. Clint sighed, Natasha was sure this was incredibly difficult on him, perhaps even more than her. Especially after they’d found out that the so-called Spiderman was no older than 16. After all, he did have kids of his own, and there was a parental instinct that she would never know of. 

“Steve is getting-“ 

“Agitated, yeah we all are” Natasha snapped. Her eyes shot back to the floor, guilt burning her cheeks a bright red. Steve had been not a good leader. Hadn’t in a while, putting the blame on everyone else, making pitiful excuses for his own actions.

“Nat..” Clint said wrapping an arm around her in a rare physical assurance. She learned her head against her shoulder letting a few tears drip out of her eyes. They couldn’t die, not when she hadn’t made things right. The last memory they had of her shouldn’t be a betrayal. It shouldn’t be fighting. 

“I just want to find them” She whispered wiping her tears and standing up watched her with concerned eyes. There was nothing more to say, they needed saving and she had to do it…for them…she had to make things right.  
“I know,” Clint said, “But maybe you should eat something first” 

She nodded and let him guide her out and into the kitchen. She watched silently as he fixed some scrambled eggs and thought back to the memories the Avengers- Her family had in this very room. 

3 years ago  
(Timeline: civil war: 2 years ago Homecoming 1 year ago) 

“Tony!” Steve whined, the Avengers were all snickering under their breaths. Tony had replaced all of Steve’s cooking aprons with an “Everything Special About Me Came Out of A Kitchen” referencing the fact that Steve’s most likable attribute was in fact his cooking. 

Natasha tilted her head an amused smile resting on her lips, “It is kind of funny.” 

“And a good come back for the prank you pulled” Sam reminded which only made Steve groan more. All of the Avengers were currently in a prank war. Clint had hidden in the vents and dropped down when Steve was walking, very tiredly might I add, to the kitchen scaring the living daylights out of the old man. In response, said old man, added a clump of hot sauce to Clint’s pasta, but Clint knowing about the supposed prank switched platters with Tony. Let’s just say it ended with a very hot billionaire, and a very scared looking Steve. 

“You know that was Clint’s doing,” Steve said pointedly to Tony who only shrugged. 

“I know, he has something coming for him to” 

Clint immediately tensed, eyes searching the floor but nothing stood out to him. Natasha just watched all the antics. She’d been asked by Tony what would make the perfect prank for Barton. She had said that it would bother him more if he thought something was comeing. An ‘on-edge-Clint’ was perhaps one of the most hilarious things she’d expected from the man. So Tony had gone with that, and of course hacking into super Mario carts, so that whenever Clint was playing he would always get the last place. 

Of course, the Avengers had a falling out before the winner of the prank war had actually been declared and the pranks had been left at that. The few times she snuck into Stark industries however, she still saw Steve’s apron hanging up along with the bottle of hot sauce sitting on the counter. It always sent a pang through her heart, when she caught him watching the objects longingly before scowling and going back to what he was doing.

~Present~  
Clint placed the scrambled eggs in front of her leaning on the island with his forearms on it and his butt sticking out the opposite way. “Hey, did you see the apron that was still hanging up” 

Natasha froze, her eyes slowly rising to meet Clint’s. He shrugged unbeknownst to Nat’s flooded feelings. The lecture was she was preparing to give about giving up on Tony so unsympathetically during Civil war when Pepper walked in with red-rimmed eyes.

“Pepper?” Natasha hurried to her once, best friend. Their closeness was now only a torn memory of betrayal. The usual bad-ass woman didn’t seem to care because at this moment she needed a friend. 

“I miss him,” She said into Nat’s chest who felt a rush of sympathy. If they’d been here maybe this wouldn’t have happened. If they’d just sucked it up and signed the accords. 

“I can already feel you playing the blame game” Pepper sighed who looked at Natasha fully now. “It’s not your fault” 

“But-“ 

“If every but were candy and nuts then every day would be Christmas” Pepper recited, and Natasha remembered the quote only from a different instance back when Tony was dying and she was sent as an unofficial shield operator to look after the two. 

Natasha let out a soft chuckle. “Thanks, I needed that” 

Pepper gave her another small hug, “Do we have any new leads” 

“Not yet, we have the satellite open and active in case we see them but other than that-“ 

“guys!” Clint interrupted suddenly yelling over Natasha who gave him a disapproving scowl. He pointed behind to where the rest of the Rogues were. Steve stepped forward. 

“Pepper, I’m so sorry,” He said meaningfully, but now wasn’t time for apologies, they needed to get their friends back. After all the apologies would be in vain if Tony didn’t come home. 

“Not now” Natasha hissed, Steve nodded. She could almost see Steve slip back into the leader role. 

“We have a lead,” he said his eyes drifting to all of his teammates.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Location: Unknown  
Time: 18:48  
Days trapped: 45

Tony was still shivering from the waterboarding curled up as close as he could to the wall, his legs close to his chest. They wanted to know more about SI. Osborn asked meaningless questions, at least someone was having…fun. His eyes full of glee, and excitement would forever haunt his nightmares. On most days Peter was pulled away from the room for about roughly 12 hours. In which Tony became their punching bag. It hurt. The waterboarding, the cuts, the everything. Sometimes though, if they were feeling nice Osborn would let Tony and Peter sit together. This was one of those days. The guards hadn’t reattached his cuffs, and about 30 minutes later tossed Peter into the room like a sack of potatoes. 

“T’ny” Peter slurred eyes blinking fast. To hell with being cold, Tony practically lept from the beige cot and pulled Peter into his arms. 

“I’m here” Tony said in a soft voice. One he’d only recently started using. He already thought of Peter as a son, and having been forced into the predicament, he decided Peter needed more than snippy one-liners and awkward hugs. 

Peter curled up against Tony’s chest eyes barely open. His lip was split and a large gash going down the side of his face in a diagonal line. Tony could barely think straight. In all 45 days that they’d been here, Dr. Hias hadn’t hurt him this bad. Who would do this to a child? 

“M’ S’ry” Peter whimpered, tears leaking out from his now wide eyes, “I t’ied to be st’ong like ‘ou” 

Tony tried not to cry. Peter looked vulnerable, something he didn’t usually show. Always trying to be the ‘city’s hero’ all the time. “It’s ok, Bambi,” Tony said brushing his hand through Peter’s long curls. “I’ll get us out of here”   
He said that a lot. He didn’t always mean it. They were still nowhere close to even figuring out where they were. Osborn had taken them somewhere after sedating them in the basement. They could be in Canada for all tony knew. Norman came here at least every other day so it shouldn’t be too hard to find them if Rhodey had just followed the man, but Norman was never a threat. A company competitor yes, but a threat to humanity no. 

“What’d they do to you,” Peter said sitting up, if only a bit. His slur was gone a bit, but his words were still garbled, and barely above a murmur. 

“The usual” Tony quotes. Peter gave him a look. “You look like Pepper”   
“Haha, very funny” 

“But you sound like me” Peter rolled his eyes. Whenever they could be together Tony tried to get Peter to act more comfortable. He didn’t want Peter to lose his spark despite what their tormentors said or did. They were still Tony Stark and Peter Parker the most renowned heroes of their time. At least in his eyes. 

“Do you have a plan?” Peter asked his eyes darting around the room. Tony chalked it up to adrenaline. The want to escape never left Tony either, but it wasn’t very realistic there was no way they could get out without help.   
“No” Tony admitted, “But someone will come. Eventually” 

He watched Peter’s eyes close, taking shallow breaths thanks to the wounds before leaning up against the wall and falling asleep himself.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Location: Unknown  
Time: 12:09am  
Days with people: 46

Norman arrived home late that night. Everyone had noticed the absence of Tony Stark by now, but he went about his normal business. Everyone assumed he was on vacation, given that he hadn’t had one yet this year. He was at Tahiti, and what a magical place it was. He chuckled at the joke himself glancing over at his son. 

Harry Osborn had tried to perform an experiment on himself 60 days ago, and it had gone horribly wrong. Now his precious son was trapped in the body of an alien-like creature. Green with texture all over his body. Constantly in pain. Norman didn’t fail to notice Spiderman’s amazing healing abilities. The way Spiderman would reportedly get stabbed or shot and be back to “saving the day” 1 or 2 days later. Why the lord gifted a new York nobody with these powers was beyond him, but he needed to powers to heal his son.

“Dad” Harry called from another room. He was sitting in a wheelchair facing the blackout curtains. He looked at his dad, and Norman fought the urge to cringe at the cat-like eyes. “How long am I going to be like this. I’ve waited days on end and still nothing. Are you even trying?” 

“Of course I’m trying” Norman pleaded with his son, “But it’s not that easy, I don’t know where his healing powers come from and until we do you’ll just have to wait.”   
Harry went back to scowling and Norman tracked upstairs to get some long-awaited shut-eye.


	3. part 3

Trapped with No Way Out  
Location: Avengers Compound  
Time: 7:48am  
Days in Attending: 42

Steve sighed. 5 days, it had taken them 5 days to figure out how to attack the base. It was in Utah, how they’d gotten so far was beyond him. His head was pounding in time with his heart as he watched warily as the team thought through the plan. He was sleep-deprived and frustrated. It was taking too long. None of the other rogues were even helping relieve some of his stress. Especially Bucky who had insisted on going despite Steve’s pleading to stay safe. He had said the same to Natasha who had glared at him and gone one with her day. For the rest of the 3 days, she didn’t spare him a glance. 

“Natasha,” Steve sighed as the woman walked in fully armed and suited up. He had benched a fair amount of people. This was going to be a risky mission, and he didn’t need to be looking over his shoulder every few seconds. 

“I’m coming,” She stated accent heavier than usual. Steve fought back a wince. She hadn’t spoken to him like that in years. They were past that. Or at least he thought they were. Her hair was pulled up into a tight high ponytail, her usual black leather outfit with boots. He didn’t doubt the number of knives probably packed in them. 

“Ok, be careful” Steve relented with a deep sigh as everyone boarded on the quinjet. Everyone being, Natasha, Bucky, Rhodey, Clint, and Bruce. 

“Always am” Nat replied barely sparing him a glance or a smile and went to sit in the back with Clint. The duo had become closer over the month spent together, and Steve couldn’t help but feel envy as she laid her head on his shoulder. His hand stroking her hair and giving Steve a look that said, You aren’t being a very good leader.

He barely nodded sitting at the pilot seat. The jet whirled to life and before they knew it they were being lifted off the ground. 

Barely 10 minutes after, the vehicle dinged letting its passengers know it was safe to stand up and walk around the quinjet. Nat was the first person up heading to the back end of the plane where food was. If it wasn’t a private jet the section would’ve been known as first class. Steve didn’t bother going back there. It was no use if Nat wasn’t in the mood. Steve cringed at the memory. A moody Natasha Romanoff was not someone to be meddled with. Especially if they were heading towards a mission. 

“Hey Steve,” Bucky said sitting next to his friend. Steve immediately felt relaxed the usual comfort of just having an old friend nearby. He felt guilty feeling okay, being safe out here, when his genius friend was getting tortured probably down on the ground. 

“Bucky,” Steve said simply turning to face the man. His metal arm sparkled as the sun caught it through the plane window. Steve leaned his head against the seat. Bucky leaned his head against Steve’s. 

“It’s going to alright” He reassured. Steve smiled, it helped a bit, but thoughts were still roaming, Imagining what it would be like when he saw Tony for the first time in a year. Would he still hate him? Would he be mad that they hadn’t found him sooner? Would he completely refuse their help? 

“You can never be sure,” Steve all but whispered. His eyes crinkling with worry. He could see out of the corner of his eye Bucky’s guilty stare. Steve remembered the nights when he had to calm his friend from violent nightmares, often waking up screaming, and wondered if he’d made the right decision. If this was what was really should have done. He thought so, but looking back, looking at where it had gotten them… 

“I’m sorry, Steve,” Bucky said tearing his eyes away from the man and leaning back in his seat. Immediately a wave of regret washed over him and he turned placing his hand gently on his friend's shoulder. 

“it’s not your fault” He assured, but somewhere deep in his heart he knew it was. He knew it was His fault for not telling Tony about his parents, Natasha’s fault for betraying Tony, and Bucky. Oh god, Bucky. Would Steve be a terrible friend, if maybe a small part of him believed it was Bucky’s fault? Because none of this would have happened if he’d just stayed frozen. Steve sucked in a breath at even had thought such a terrible thought. 

“Thanks,” Bucky said quietly, through a tightlipped mouth. Steve stood, he couldn’t sit, not with- he needed some alone time. 

“I’ll be back, I’m going to check on Natasha” Steve lied through his teeth. He could see the flash of hurt pass through Bucky’s eye. His guilt lasted mere seconds before realizing that it was human. It was human to blame other people for your own faults. He shot Bucky an apologetic glance before striding over to the back. 

“Nat?” He knocked on her door. Everything around here was screaming his fault. Even the quinjet they were flying that Tony had bought, the doors with their names on them so that they could have privacy on the jet. The technology Tony had supplied them with a year ago, that they were using again. The thought that if Tony didn’t live, the last memory Steve would ever have of him would be his shield going into Tony’s chest. 

“Come in,” her Russian accent was thick. He opened the door softly, the sight surprising him. Natasha was curled up in a ball sitting on her small bed. Clint was sitting next to her rubbing her back in soothing circles. Her eyes were red and puffy, evidence of tears. He sat next to her, the bed dipping with his weight. Hesitantly he hugged her and got no resistance. 

“do you regret it” she breathed. He was startled for a moment at the question before lacing his features. 

“Everyday” 

Location: Utah, Pleasant Grove   
Time: 9:23 am  
Days Trapped: 49

Peter moved his wounds protesting as he fought to gain his bearings. Chained to the chair in the middle of the room sat Tony. Blood was dripping down his nose. Knife cuts littered his arms. Osborn had done a number on him yesterday. Peter tore his eyes away from his mentor-father-figure person (they still hadn’t exactly established that) 

He was chained to the wall, sitting on the floor now, instead of the cot. Their cell- the ¬cell was getting colder. Osborn said he wanted to check Peter’s thermoregulation. Why he hadn’t tried it sooner, Peter wasn’t sure. Maybe it was too risky, now they had his blood. He could tell they were nearing the end of this. They took less, and less from him in the OP room. Those first few days had been unpleasant. He cringed at the memory of the bone scrapings, and blood draws. The broken bones were by far the worst. Especially when they healed wrong, and had to be rebroken for the next test. 

“P’ter?” Tony said voice muffled. His black eye prominent against his pale skin. 

“I’m here,” Peter said getting as close as the chain would him. Close enough to almost touch the chair, but not there. Just out of reach. Peter had reason to believe this was done purposefully. To be truthful, he wasn’t even sure why they were still here. It couldn’t be that disclosed. According to his math at the beginning, when he was still resistant someone should have come within the first one or two weeks. Not over a month later. 

“P’ter” Tony murmured again. He was incoherent.

“I’m here” The boy repeated scanning the room for an escape. He wasn’t even sure what day it was. Just that since Osborn had come yesterday he couldn’t be arriving today, and Tony was hanging by a threat. He tugged at the chains. So what if they were vibration. He was positive is he put enough force into it he could get out. He pulled. And pulled. And pulled. They even move. 

“P’ter” Something inside Peter snapped. Anger and frustration for being here and not being able to get them out. Maybe it was guilt for even getting them into that situation, but he knew he had to do something that could very possibly cause irreversible damage. Taking his one free hand he slammed it down hard on It wrist, biting back a scream as it broke. He tugged it out. The one was sticking out of the skin, but he didn’t have time to worry about it, he could hear the alarms from outside. 

He moved quickly practically yanking Tony from the chair and picking him up. They didn’t have any weapons. An unconscious middle-aged man, and a weak super teen with a very broken wrist. What a fine pair. Peter sighed glancing at the door. He placed Tony gently on the ground, adrenaline pumped through him, as he rammed his shoulder against the door. Nothing. He didn’t break out of the damn cuffs only to not be able to get out of the cell. He rammed his now broken shoulder against it again. It squeaked. Peter smiled. 5 more hits later and it came crashing down. Thanks, adrenaline he thought quietly hurrying back to Tony picking him up and running. He didn’t know where he was trying to go. Basically, just anywhere that wasn’t there. His shoulder screamed but he could think about it later. Safe, safe, safe. 

A guard came running up to them, Tony was wrapped around his back. the man had a huge gun pointed right at Peter, ready to shoot. Quickly he moved Tony to the front of him whipping around so his back was to the guard, hunched over protecting Tony. There was a bang, and Peter tensed, but no pain came. Slowly he turned around. Standing there was Captain America, all fine and mightier. Peter felt like cheering and jumping, and maybe crying too, but there wasn’t time for that. 

“Take him,” Peter said holding out the limp body to captain America, motioning towards his wrist. I had to literally break it out of the vibration cuffs. Captain America looked surprised but Peter didn’t pay him any mind. Bucky came in. 

“Take them to the jet” Captain America commanded his friend. Bucky nodded robotically and they ran out of the building that had held them, prisoners, for a long month and a half. 

Peter snuck a peak at Tony dangling limp in Bucky’s large arm-and metal one. He wondered if Tony would be mad, that his parent's murderer was carrying him to safety. Peter didn’t think so. He glanced at the man. Tony looked vulnerable, Tony looked small, and it was then as he walked and his wrist screamed in pain that he realized he would do anything for Tony, because Tony was his father, and he needed to live through this. 

When they finally boke out into the daylight Peter’s eyes burned, and watered. The sun hurt his skin, and his spider-sense stood on edge. Everything hurt, yet he couldn’t be happier. When he took a long break of fresh air as opposed to the damp, humid air in the prison. The grass underneath his scratched feet. The dirt in between his toes. Is this what Rapunzel felt like? It was a random, yet understandable thought. The feeling of being outside and free for the first time. It started blurring around the edges. Adrenaline crash his mind supplied. He cursed as the world faded out and the last thing he heard was the thump of his body into the grass. 

Location: Utah, Pleasant Grove   
Time: 10:15  
Days In Attendance: 42

Bucky trudged forward. Tony was in his arms, and 2 words were running around his head, repeating over and over again like a mantra. Protect them. Protect them. Protect them. Because that was the only thing Bucky knew how to do. When Steve saved him the world came crashing down. Reality hit him like a train. He had to adjust, and more importantly, accept what had happened. There were times when he wanted to – dare he say – die. Not like that of course, he wouldn’t. He just wished that he had died a hero, and now he was living a villain. 

“Almost there” he muttered to no one. Until he heard a soft thump from behind him. In half a second his gun was poised Tony carefully out of view readying for an attack. He glanced at the now unconscious kid. “Shoot, damn it” 

Bucky fritted around for a minute. His thoughts scrambled as he tried to think of what to do. He couldn’t carry the two of them. Peter was small, yes, but Tony needed support, there was no telling what his injuries were, and couldn’t be moved too much. Hence why peter was walking. Bucky turned on his coms, brown hair swishing in the light breeze. 

“I need help” He said sternly, not rudely though, just loud enough to get the attention of at least one of them. Surprisingly it was Natasha who answered, she sounded out of breath. They weren’t on the best terms, he could tell by the frustrated looks she gave him from time to time, and the angry glares she shot his way when Steve fretted over him. 

“On my way” She huffed. He could hear the wind blowing past her. 

“Okay,” He said awkwardly looking around. Once again he was useless. Why couldn’t he get anything right? Suddenly dark thoughts were entering his mind, swirling around like a whirlpool of madness. A mad hatter he thought. 

The boy on the ground groaned blinking a few times. Bucky didn’t know his name. He liked a lot like Stark though. The same unruly brown hair, stern yet kind eyes. There was no cold in them though. The knowing was there though. That was what Bucky had named it. The knowing of hard things that you shouldn’t know. Loss, much beyond that of an average human. 

When he glanced up again Natasha was running out from behind the tree. He pointed towards the curly-haired child. Natasha nodded picking him up with great care. Even though she didn’t have any super strength she was a huge asset. A much needed one too. 

“Thanks” He mumbled, and he thought he heard a small your welcome. When he turned around her eyes were darting around, always on edge for danger. The knowing look was prominent as ever on her slim, yet graceful features. 

They trudged the rest of the way to the quinjet and Steve joined them with Rhodey not long after carrying Peter. Clint was rounding up the people for shield. That was his extraction plan. When they got there Natasha went to the back as she usually did, not without giving Steve something. A flash drive may be, Bucky didn’t really care. 

“dad” Bucky’s head shot over towards the voice. It was small. The boy’s eyes were open looking around frantically afraid. Steve was holding him down trying to calm the boy down. This only made the boy struggle more, Natasha couldn’t find the sedatives. He was enhanced, they didn’t want to under-dose him or overdose him. 

“Let me,” Bucky said suddenly. He mentally cursed himself but Steve moved out of the way anyway. His hands still weighing down on Peter’s arms, being cautious of the broken shoulder and arm. 

“Hey kid,” Bucky said awkwardly. Peter stopped looking at him, inspecting the arm. Recognition flashed through his eyes. 

“Metal arm dude,” He said in awe his eyes were glazed over and he was losing a lot of blood. At least he was calm now. They could help him out. Bruce walked out. He preferred to stay in the back most of the time. Apparently people pissed him off. He had gotten back during the time when Tony was kidnapped. 

“Hi Peter,” Bruce said once there was no risk of Peter going crazy, or Bruce becoming a huge rage monster. 

“Woahhh,” The loopy voice said. He was in shock. He wouldn’t remember this when he woke up for real “You’re Bruce Banner” 

“Yeah I’m the Hu-“ 

“Most amazing scientist of our time” Bucky saw Natasha bite back a laugh her eyes glancing at Tony. 

“He’ll love to hear that” She laughed. She looked brighter than she did in a long time, sitting by Tony.

Peter winced trying to sit up onto to be forced back down by not-so-gentle Captain America arms. Bucky watched his friend apologize weakly. Bruce gave him a look when Peter cried out. 

“You can let up, Cap,” Bruce said. He’d heard about the break-up. The breakup caused by Bucky. Bruce wasn’t a fan of either side. Claiming to stay "Switzerland". Whatever that meant. Stupid missing out on modern terms. 

Steve let go and Bruce walked to stand above Peter. His white coat was gone, leaving the scientist in only his infamous purple shirt. “hi Peter” He said gently. Tears were leaking out of Peter’s eyes. F.R.I.D.A.Y is scanning Tony” He motioned towards the other man, “we don’t know of his injuries yet” 

Peter nodded. Okay. Bucky held Peter’s hand, Peter didn’t stop him. “I’m just going to feel around ok? I want to see how broken your wrist and shoulder are.” Another nod. Bruce grabbed scissors being sure to show and tell Peter what he was going to do every step of the way. 

“I’m going to cut open your shirt, so I don’t have to jostle your arm okay? Nod so I know you understand” 

Peter nodded. Bruce nodded back and began. Peter was tense, and Bucky was sure that if he didn’t have a vibration arm then Peter would have crushed it. Good thing his good (new) arm was still at the compound. 

Once the shirt was gone Bucky could barely hold back his gasp. Peter’s shoulder was a bruised and bloody mess. Bruce held a portable x-ray over the kid. Apparently, it was something Bruce had invented over the past month. He wanted to be prepared to stake out any injuries the two had when they were rescued. 

“This looks bad” Bruce hissed in sympathy. He glanced at the boy's apology written all over his face. “It’s broken in 4 places, and your healing slowly enough that I won’t have to rebreak it until we get to the compound. Did you lose any of your powers when you were in captivity” 

Peter considered this for a moment. “I was a bit weaker” He croaked before clearing his throat. Despite the knowing look in Peter’s eyes, his voice was innocent. His behavior was innocent. This boy was stronger than all of them combined. “Adrenaline helped me break the door open though”

“and this was your first escape?” 

“No, it was our 9th. I just- Osborn wasn’t going to be here, and Tony- Osborn did- I wasn’t sure if he was going to make it. The experiments were slowing down, they were going to kill us soon, but I don’t want to die.” 

Bruce nodded writing notes down on his clipboard that had seemingly materialized out of nowhere. “What made this time different” Bucky was wondering the same thing. If Peter got out this time, why did he make it so far. After 8 previous tries, surely he could’ve made it out sooner. 

“They were going to kill him” Peter murmured, “If we tried to escape again, but I knew that if I died escaping at least I- At least I was trying” 

Natasha walked over them standing over the boy. Her eyes held empathy, sympathy, and compassion rolled into one. “I’m sorry we didn’t save you sooner” 

Peter didn’t say anything because before they could fully comprehend what was happening his eyes were rolling to the back of his head. 

Location: Medbay  
Time: 9:12am  
Days safe: 4

Peter woke with a start jerking awake screams on the tip of his tongue. Tony wasn’t in the room, and there was something going up his nose he yanked it out jumping to his feet. He needed Tony. He didn’t even remember getting here. 

“Peter?” A woman came rushing in. She looked familiar but Peter didn’t get a good look at her because he was already hurrying past her and out into the hallway. It was pristine from top to bottom, why? He wasn’t sure. Why would Osborn keep him in such a place? Maybe he wants Peter to feel comfortable as he takes his last breaths? His side hurt and his arm and shoulder were burning, but he didn’t care. He had to find Tony. They had to get safe. Safe. Safe. Safe. 

“Peter?” Tony was sitting up in his bed. A similar tube going up against his nose, people were around him. Peter’s heart jumped as he hurried to Tony, shoving the people away hands posed above web-shooters that weren’t there. 

“Guess we’re doing this the hard way,” Peter thought getting into a defense position. Another man ran in then, his eyes held fear, and he had a metal arm. Peter stood up straighter. “Bucky?” 

“Kid” Bucky sounded relieved. His exhale more relaxed that his heart rate was going. Yes, Peter could hear that. 

“What?” Realization dawned on Peter. The escape, breaking his wrist. Everything. He felt his face flush as he looked down at the floor in embarrassment. He should’ve remembered. He’s spiderman for goodness shakes. 

“Sorry” He whispered. “are the people okay?” Bucky just wrapped him in a hug. It felt nice, and Peter didn’t both feeling guilty for the comfort. One he hadn’t felt in a while. Not since… 

“It’s ok, peter. They’re fine.” Bucky said patting him on his good shoulder before going over and pulling up a chair next to Tony’s bed. Peter shot him an appreciative look and sat in it holding Tony’s hand. He looked relaxed, happy, content. Peter didn’t. He felt paranoid, he felt like he was still there. 

“Hey,” Peter said to the billionaire who smiled gently at his protégé. 

“Hi Peter” a pause, “Thanks for saving me”

“No problem” Why was it awkward? It was never this awkward. Pepper came in then relieving Peter of the small talk that was sure to come. Her eyes were happy. 

“Tears for your long lost Fiancé” Tony asked her. She smiled. 

“Tears of joy,” She said, “I hate dating” 

They laughed holding hands. Their eyes locked on each other as Pepper bent down to place a kiss on his lips. Peter could practically see the love radiating from their connected faces. 

“Okay that’s enough” Bucky laughed and so did Pepper. Tony even smiled at the man who smiled back. It was bright and friendly. Clearly, they’d talked some. 

“How long was I out,” Peter asked trying to think back. Tony winced. 

“5 days” 

“That’s not that bad,” Peter said weighing down what he thought. He’d been out long before, this was nothing compared to the 2 weeks he was unconscious after homecoming. 

“Yeah” Tony agreed, his eyelids lowered and Peter could tell he was fighting unconsciousness. 

Another lady walked in, the same one he’d pushed back earlier. Getting a closer look he realized it was Dr. Cho. She’d often looked after him after some of his patrol incidents. 

“Sorry” He apologized. 

“It’s all good.” She gave him a kind look. Not like Dr. Hias though, genuinely kind. 

“I think I should leave” Peter whispered looking over at Tony. Cho nodded motioning towards the wheelchair she’d brought. He huffed but sat in it none the less. 

That night he had 6 nightmares. 

2 weeks later he admitted to being broken. 

A/N: There’s going to be one more chapter about our Spider’s recovery so stay tuned and review! 😊 thanks!


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue  
Location: Avengers compound  
Time: 3:33 am  
Days Safe: 366

It shouldn’t have been that hard. Really it shouldn’t have. Tony had faired well, but Peter had struggled. It had taken months of recovery. Months of help, but along the way he had healed. As the one-year anniversary comes up Peter remembers what he went through, and learns an important lesson….

Peter swayed on his feet. On the other side of the door Tony slept. His dad slept. This year had been quite the adventure. It was the one-year anniversary and he had a nightmare. He was back there but this time Tony wasn’t with him. His first nightmare in weeks too, which made it all the worse. Hesitantly he opened the door. 

Tony was curled up beside Pepper, relaxed and happy. Peter smiled; it was nice to see Tony relaxed. Too many times Tony had been stressed, falling in panic attacks. They had found out they were similar in more ways that one. 

In the right-hand corner of the room a nook sat. It had blankets and shelves, along with some spidery decorations. Quietly Peter sneaked up there getting himself comfortable and closing his eyes, thinking back to the recovery they had gone through… 

Month 1-   
Peter struggled. The nightmares haunted his dreams every night. May moved them into the tower after too many nights when he had snuck out to go to the compound. He dreamt that Tony was dying that night in the woods. Tony had helped, Sam had helped too. He was broken but everything broken can be repaired. He vowed he would put himself together, even if they had to do it piece by piece. 

Month 2-   
Tony pushes for Peter to see Sam. Sam, who was a military therapy expert – if you will. Peter agreed. It had been a tedious process talking about everything that had ‘happened’ while he there. There, which he remembered as the hellish part of his life, but by the end of the month he was better. 

Month 3-   
Two steps forward one step back. It proved true even in this instance. 3 months later Osborn shows up on TV. Osborn escapes prison and Peter spirals down as paranoia takes the place of what was once a relaxed Peter Parker. They search frantically and finally they find him and kill him. 

Month 4-   
Peter seems to finally be recovering back to himself. After four months no less. 

Month 5-   
May signs over custody. She moves to Iraq to be a trauma surgeon. 

Month 6-   
Peter’s birthday comes and goes. 

Month 7-   
Peter starts calling Tony dad permanently. No more occasional Mr. Starks. Tony is thrilled, Rhodey is disappointed. He liked to watch Tony get worked up over it. 

Month 8-   
Tony fits back into the Avenger family. 

Month 9-   
Said Rogues are finally pardoned, no more house arrest

Month 10-   
Peter finally starts patrolling again. FINALLY. 

Month 11-   
Peter starts school. 

Overall Peter is feeling great about his journey. He realized who had his back, who didn’t. More importantly he realized to accept himself flaws and all. Pepper was pregnant too, and Peter was so excited to finally have a sibling that he’s not even worried about the difference it will bring to the family. 

They’ll be moving back to the penthouse so their child can grow up with just them. SO they can be a small family and grow closer as a family of four. 

Peter loves his life and wouldn’t change it for the world. 

The end. 

A/N: Feeling so-so-so about the ending but I hope you guys loved it.


End file.
